epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep14 (Hoarders)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Night:...I'm gunna say this now, I don't like it. Joe: like what? Night: that we let those 3 join our group. The Star guy is trouble, and Xim might try to become some sort of leader. DWAS: I say we don't split up too much, 2 groups, that's it, I'll go with Coupe, Xim, Star and Evol. Four will take Fire, Noah, Joe, Metal and Night. Fire: that sounds good. Four: Joe, the guy we sent you with. Noah: he said he was going back when I was getting the Gas Cans. Night: he's not here Coupe: Ximena, something wrong? Xim: I'd thought I'd help. Coupe: what do you mean? Xim:...with the stress. Four: Joe? Where the fuck have you been! Joe:...visiting my home...I...I grew up here. Walkie Talkie: *static* -kr *static* myself. (Screen shows Coupe get off the bedding and grab the Walkie Talkie) Coupe: Teddy! Walkie Talkie: *static* Coupe: Teddy! This Time (Screen shows the group the next morning) DWAS: woah woah, Coupe calm down. Coupe: we have to find him, he may have other survivors with him. Fire: we can't blindly go back to C.C, if we run into Wachow he'll shoot us one sight. Night: we can't go back, we don't know where they might be, you said the call ended and had static all over, they might already be dead. Coupe: no way is he dead, but the Walkie Talkie sounded broken, he couldn't continue. Night: or he got over ran...listen, I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but we can't go back, I'm sorry Coupe. Fire: I agree with Night, we've gone too far to turn back. Metal: I'm sorry Coupe, but we can't. DWAS: Teddy is smart, he can survive, but we have to think of who is here currently, if we knew where he was then maybe. Coupe: I see...if all of you believe we should keep moving, then we'll keep moving. Evol:...I don't know if our opinion matters. Fire: of course it does. Star: not to Night. Night: fuck you. Evol: anyways, I don't feel going back would be a smart idea, things have been getting better, you have to leave the past behind. Coupe:...everyone get packed up. *walks away from the group* (Coupe is seen closing his tent as Joe walks up to him) Joe: so Coupe, what was happening in your tent last night? Coupe: I'd more like to hear where you went. Joe: my house...get it? Coupe: I see...understandable then...and to your question I prefer you keep it a secret if you don't mind. Joe: why? Coupe: it was a one time thing. Joe: uh huh, sure, Imma go get the cars. Coupe: you do that. (Joe walks off leaving Coupe alone) (Screen shows Noah pouring Gas into the cars a few minutes later) Noah: should be full. Coupe: good, we might be able to get out of the state. Night: what'll we do out of the state? Coupe: we are just looking for a community. Fire: Coupe, we can survive, we don't need to rush ourselves to find a community, we aren't weak. Coupe: I get it, I just don't want to lose anymore people. Four: alright guys, we're good to go! DWAS: you sure your alright Four? I was only one watch for 3 hours. Four: 3 hours was all the sleep I needed, I'll be fine. DWAS:...ok, let's go guys! (The users get into their cars and drive off) (Screen shows Metal, Noah and DWAS) Metal:...why do you guys think Coupe went with them again? Noah: cause Xim and Coupe shared a special moment yesterday. Metal: hm? Noah: when Coupe started screaming for Teddy, I was the first person out of their tent, Ximena and Coupe come out of the same tent. Metal: seriously? DWAS: he told me it was so they don't leave the group, they have most the food in their car. Noah: that makes sense too. DWAS: yeah...What? Um, Noah, your gas... (Screen shows Fire, Four, Night and Joe in the same car) Night: ok, I'll admit, that group isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Fire: finally, you're easing up to them. Four: that Evol guy seems cool, I was talking to him earlier, he's less quiet alone. Night: the only one I don't like is Star, I feel he will do something to change us. Joe: what can he change? Night: I'm not sure, I just feel he'll do something we won't like. Fire: he won't, Coupe runs things around here, and Xim is agreeing with him. Joe: I'll say. Four: Joe, did Coupe let you in his tent? Joe:...not exactly. Four: where'd you sleep? Joe: it's fine, it doesn't matter. Four:...ok then? Night:...wait, do you mean- Fire: um, Four, we're on empty. Four: what? (Screen shows all 3 cars parked with the group outside them) Fire: how are we on empty? Night: that's impossible, we just filled up. Four: let me check the gas tanks. Coupe: you do that, what we need to worry about is where do we go. Night: we're too far away from that town to walk back. Fire: look down this way. (Screen shows multiple Zombies up the highway) Metal: they haven't noticed us, let's not get their attention. Xim: that doesn't mean we don't have any options. Night: we seem pretty stuck. Star: just let her speak. Xim: If we cameo ourselves in the trees, the Zombies can't see us, and we walk across it until we find another road. Fire: I like that idea. Evol: we used to do it all the time, worked everytime. Four: *comes back from the car* yep, someone rigged our gas tank, half our gas spilled out. Coupe: who would do that? Night: *looks at Star* Star: *sees Nights stare* what? Night: didn't say anything. Star: you were looking at me. Night: I was looking at Joe too. Joe: don't bring me into this. Star: you think I did it, don't you? Night: I have eye spasms. Star: fuck you. Xim: Star. Star:... Joe: well, guess we go through the woods. Fire: guess so. (The group starts to walk through the forest) (Screen shows the group 20 minutes later) Four: huff, huff, if I knew I had to walk to wherever we are going, I woulda slept more than 3 hours. DWAS: you can never be too careful Four, you need rest, you're not on night watch today. Four: even I wasn't planning on that. Noah: I'll take what Fours having. Fire: heh, you're not good with a gun anyways. Noah: shh. Evol: I wouldn't mind being on watch. DWAS: if you want to. Night:...yeah, I agree. Fire: *smirks* Coupe: Ximena, how long does a road usually come along. Xim: maybe 10 minutes, maybe 4 hours, maybe 3 days. Joe: 3 days? Star: better than nothing. Joe: still. Evol: took us a week once, then we realized we went in circles 4 times. Joe: that doesn't make me feel better. Coupe: we haven't another choice. Metal: Coupes right, the cars are gone, we couldn't walk back to a town that we knew had nothing. DWAS: maybe this was a sign saying we should've chose Teddy. Joe: you agreed we don't go back too. DWAS: it was a joke. Star: meh. Noah: let's stop for a second. Coupe:... Fire:...Coupe? Coupe: hm? Fire: let's stop for a sec, we all need a rest. Coupe: oh, um, yes, that seems like a good idea. (The group stops as they all sit down) Xim: believe it or not, I'm used to this, not that tired. Coupe: you're sitting. Xim: no reason to use up energy standing, that'd be a waste. Joe: other things use up energy too... Xim:... Coupe: shut up Joe. Night:...shit, that did happen. Four: what? Night: heh, nothing. Metal: I feel like sleeping. Star: don't a few minutes of sleep makes you more tired than before, at least when you wake up. Fire: he's right, besides, can you really fall asleep for 3 minutes on nothing but Sticks and Leaves? Metal: kinda wanted to test that. Four: I gotta use the bathroom. Coupe: be quick. Four: just needs piss. DWAS: oh, that's nice. (Screen shows Four peeing a few feet away from the camp) Four: ah, that's a relief. (A figure is seen walking towards Fours back) (The figure steps on a stick and breaks it) Four: huh? (Four turns around to see a Zombie) Four: oh shit! (Four looks past the Zombie to see a hoard upcoming) Four: *runs to the group* we gotta go now! Night: what's wrong? Four: hurry up! There's a hoard, hundreds of them! Night: shit, everybody,we have to move! Star: Xim, let's go! Xim: I'm ready! (The group starts to run away from the Zombie hoard) Fire: shit, there's so many! Joe: can we fight them? Night: no, too many. Metal: guys, look ahead! (Screen shows another hoard of Zombies walking their way) Joe: 2 hoards?! Evol: this isn't good! Coupe: this way! (The group starts to run away from both hoards) Night: *shoots a Zombie in front of him* we need to get out from between them! Star: *stabs a Zombie in the head* no shit! DWAS: *shoots 3 Zombies aside him* keep going! (Screen shows Star and Xim running next to each other as Star gets grabbed by a Zombie) Xim: Star! Star: ah Fuck! *punches the Zombie* (The Zombie sinks his teeth into Stars neck) Star: Ahhhg! Ahhhhhhhg! Xim: Star! Evol: Xim, we can't stay here! Star: heeelp! Evol: I'm sorry Star. *shoots Star in the head* Xim, let's go! (Evol and Xim run to catch up with the group)' (Screen shows 3 men in Riot Gear with machine guns aim into the hoard) Man 1: Get down! Night: wha- Man 1: hurry up before we shoot! Night: shit! Everyone get down! (The group all duck in cover as the 3 men shoot into the hoard) Evol: who the fuck are these guys? Coupe: we don't know! Joe: they're saving us! (Screen shows Zombies getting shot and falling to the ground) Man 2: that's the last of em. Man 3: woo! That went better than I thought it would. Night: *stands up* um- Man 2: *points gun at Night* drop your weapons! Man 1: at ease soldier...greetings! Coupe: *stands up* um! who are you guys? Man 1: please, follow me and I'll explain. *turns around and starts walking* Night: *looks at Coupe* Coupe: *shrugs* (Screen shows The men and the group 5 minutes later in front of a giant gate) Man 1: *takes off helmet* ok, they're trustworthy. Man 3: how do you know? Man 1: I turned my back on them, if they shot me in the back I wouldn't of even felt it due to our armor and extra bullet proof vest, they don't mean harm. Fire: pretty sure we coulda said that... Man 2:...good enough for me, Boss knows what's best. *takes off helmet* c'mon Tov, join the party. Tov:...urg. *takes off Helmet* dammit A6, I swear you're gunna get me killed one day. A6: you said that a year ago. (A user shows up at the top of the gate) Man 4: ah! Piet, there you guys are, who are these guys? Piet: just open the gates Torch. Torch: yeah, on it. Coupe: so, you still haven't answered our question? Piet: what question? Coupe: who are you? And what is this place. Piet: ah yes! This is The Database, my name is Piet, now, let me explain how this place works. (The screen goes black) (Screen then shows Teddy and Ynkr and a Man at the school) Ynkr:...no answer? Teddy: no, you fucking broke it. Ynkr: it's not my fault it was in my pocket when a Zombie grabbed me! Teddy: whatever, I don't care, how are we going to find them now? Man 1: they went kept driving down the road, there's no food here, so I assume they were looking for food, there's a town right over here, they probably went there to scavenge it. Ynkr: damn Patts...so I guess that's our next stop. Patts: if you want to find your friends. Teddy: alright, let's go, we're burning day light, I'll drive this time. Ynkr: good, cause is was getting tired. Patts: hurry up we can't be driving at night. Teddy: alright...we're gunna find them Ynkr...we will. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Xim: he's gone... Coupe: Ximena, I'm sorry. Xim: *looks up at Coupe then kisses him* Night: *sees this*... Piet: Heres how it works, you can stay here for 1 week, until then, you work here, if I find you useful, which is rare, you can stay until you stop being useful, it's how I've survived this whole time, like A6 here, he knows how to speak multiple languages. Torch: it's not as good as it seems, we could've had a real community by now, more than 100 people have passed by here, he's only found A6 and Mini useful, I was in his original group, so he never kicked me out. Fire: a community always has faults. Piet: you, now you are useful! Coupe: so we can stay? Piet: no, only him, the rest of you leave by tonight. Man 1: c'mon, get moving! Night: you can't kick us out! Man 2: he can and he will. Night: we're getting him out of there. A6: hey! Night: shit. Teddy: is that... Ynkr:... Category:Blog posts